


Stop asking me to come back

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: 13x19. Dean gives some time for Sam to talk to Rowena.





	Stop asking me to come back

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave kudos

_Stop asking me to come back_

_Stop asking me to come back_

_It's like you're waiting on a better man_

_And you break me all over again_

**Stop asking me to come back-James Arthur**

The witch was still on her knees on the floor, staring at the carpet where her tears were falling, thinking of what she'd tried to do, the things she'd done. She'd killed many people reapers and tried to kill Sam Winchester and now she was reflecting on Billie's words. Fergus wouldn't come back and her time hadn't come yet, and she felt shame and tired for what she'd done. She couldn't stare at the hunter who still was in the room and, by his steps was now approaching her.

"Rowena..." He called low, approaching the woman and seeing her freeze in place, her face hidden by her red curls. "Let's get out of here."

He wasn't afraid or angry at her. He understood the pain she was going through and knew that the fact she'd given up in killing him only showed how much she regretted her actions and had changed and Sam wouldn't let her go away and suffer alone.

"Leave Samuel, I can't look at you right now..." Rowena shut her eyes tight, her heart heavy and then she felt her face flush and heart beat faster, hearing the man kneel in front of her and he held her face firm but gently, forcing her to open her eyes and stare at him.

"I. Forgive. You. Rowena." He told her firmly, punctuating every word so she could understand it right, seeing her green eyes which shone with tears of sadness and frustration now stare at him in surprise, her lips parting and Sam opened a beautiful smile.

"What?"

And then she tried to push him away, her green eyes becoming purple for a moment, she couldn't stand his kindness while she felt frustrated and sad wanting him to feel the same for what she'd done but Sam held her wrists with one hand while the purple from her eyes left and she cried.

"Hate me, tell me to leave you... Just end with all this, you saw what I tried to do to you..." Tears started to fall again while she stared at Sam and he then hugged her tight, feeling her body paralyzed in surprise.

Rowena felt her heart beat faster with his touch and her eyes widened while she stared at him, feeling the man who was holding her and caressed her hair and he whispered in her ear:

"No... you heard me? I forgive you, I don't hate you. I understand what you suffered..." And then he brought her shocked face toward his so she could stare at him and Sam's eyes softened and he said: "I like you."

Rowena choked for a moment her face flushing with her eyes shinning and for Sam she looked more beautiful than ever, but his admiration was further than beauty, but also because she'd changed, to better.

"Samuel, how can you?" She asked weakly, staring at him still flushed. "A hunter, a good man who likes a witch that tried to kill him..."

"You're more than just a witch Rowena, you're part of this team now, you've changed and showed that you can love so I won't leave you, even with Billie's prophecy, we're going to change our intertwined destinies." He told her indeterminate while holding her ace and caressing the corner of her mouth where the lipstick was smuggled from the battle.

Rowena closed her eyes for a moment, sighing and when she opened them again with a beautiful smile, she raised her hand to his which was still on her face and caressed it, saying:

"You Samuel, is the craziest, naive man with a big heart that I've ever met and that's why I... I like you too."

"Then stay..."

Her words had surprised him and slowly Sam's free hand slipped to her back, bringing her to him again, but this time for a kiss.

Rowena sighed against his lips, feeling hope and safe in his arms, who was pressing her to his chest firm but gently while his lips provoked hers and Rowena kissed him back, intertwined their fingers over her face while she parted her lips.


End file.
